One Last Time
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: It's been six months since the Feds last trailed Jess, trying to catch her in a lie. Now Smith and Johnson are back. But if she helps them, she'll be admitting she still has her psychic powers. Will she do what's right or lie to them again?
1. They're Back

A/N: Hi! Okay, uhm . . . this is my first "1-800-Where-R-U" fic. I usually do Charmed, but recently I began to reread the series (right after rereading the "Mediator" books) and I had the urge to write a fic that was something other than Charmed.

I haven't finished rereading the books, however. I'm 3/4 of the way done with "Safe House." So this fic is going to take place six months after "Code Name Cassandra" and the events from "Safe House" and "Sanctuary" never happened.

Summary: It's been six months since the Feds have trailed Jess, trying to catch her in a lie. But now Smith and Johnson are back and they need Jess to do something for them. If she helps them, though, she'll be admitting she lied and they'll know she's still psychic. Will she do what's right, or do what's right for her?

Sorry if it sucks . . . this was a spur of the moment thing and I'm not sure how good it'll be.

Please review, flames welcome! Just not to harsh, please? Lol.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, I'm sitting in class, completely minding my own business. Okay, and I'm spacing out. Can you blame me? I'm never going to use geometry – ever. Never ever.

So why am I being forced to take it? Honestly. And these teachers? Yeah, they suck. First of all, they act as if Geometry is the greatest thing since sliced bread. No joke. And second of all, they can't teach for beans.

So I started to space out. I stared out the big window on the other side of the classroom, listening to the soft ticking of the clock. And you know what? The teacher didn't even realize. She just kept on teaching, speaking with suck passion in her voice about how a line never ends and a point is an imaginary spot on a line. It was enough to make you sick.

Then someone knocked on the classroom door. I finally came back down to the planet earth long enough to see what was going on. Mrs. DeCarlo – the teacher – looked offended at being interrupted (I kid you not) as she walked to the door and opened it, just a crack. I couldn't see who was there.

I found out, anyway, a minute later.

"Jessica," Mrs. DeCarlo said, turning to look at me. "You're needed."

She opened the door wider and I saw who had interrupted the class: my good friends Special Agents Johnson and Smith.

Oh joy.

What now? What could I possibly have done now? Sure, I was still in cahoots with Rosemary, but we'd cut it down to one kid every two weeks, instead of every week. It meant we were finding less kids, but it kept the Feds from getting too suspicious.

Until now, I guess.

But it had been six months since I'd last spoken with them. They'd left me alone completely. They had even untapped my phone, stopped looking through my mail, and stopped parking in a white van outside my house.

So why were they back now? I had kept my secret hidden so well. How could they possibly still think I had my psychic powers?

Slightly shaky – well, you would be to if you were being chased by Feds for almost two years – and gathered by things. Everyone stared at me as I left the room and Mrs. DeCarlo closed the door on my way out.

"Come with us, Jess," Special Agent Smith said.

Whoa, what? No. No, no, no! I wasn't going anywhere with them. That always ended with me blowing up a helicopter or a van to get away.

"No," was all I said to them, though.

"We aren't taking you off school grounds," Special Agent Johnson croaked, his voice shaking.

What? His voice was shaking? What was going on? Was this how he got when he was really mad? Uh-oh.

"Then where are you taking me?" I asked, not moving.

"Somewhere where there aren't as many classrooms. Just outside the building. We just want to talk, I promise," Agent Smith said.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. "Right. That's what you guys always say. Sorry, but I'm not falling for it this time"

"Jessica, just come with us outside the building to talk. That's all we want," Johnson snapped. He had – wait. There were tears in his eyes! Were Feds supposed to cry like that?

I nodded that I'd come. How could I not? Something was really wrong.

So I followed them outside onto the steps of Ernest Pyle High School. I sat on the cement railing and they stood in front of me.

"Jess, we need you're help to find-"

"No way," I said, cutting Smith off. "When are you guys going to give up? I told you, I'm not psychic anymore. I can't do it. I thought you guys had realized that, too, when you stopped following me 24/7."

Smith glanced awkwardly at Johnson. He nodded, trying his best not to cry. He pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed it to me.

I didn't take it, or look at it.

"I told you, the powers are gone. I'm not psychic anymore and I can't help you. Won't you people just leave me-"

"Jess," Smith snapped. Wow. It wasn't like her to snap. "Listen to us, please? Just hear us out. Or, well, hear Johnson out."

I sighed, agitated. I'd rather be listening to Mrs. DeCarlo talk about Geometry like it was the love of her life then try to convince – for the hundredth time – Smith and Johnson that I was no longer in possession of my powers.

Even though that was a downright lie. But I wasn't going to let them know that, was I?

"Jess, please," Johnson said gently.

Okay, what's going on? Johnson has always disliked me, since the first time we met and I broke his nose. Well, he scared me, okay? I was simply making a phone call to Rosemary (though I didn't know who she was at first) and they walked up to me and demanded I go with them. You would have sucker punched him, too.

Special Agent Johnson shoved the picture, image side up, into my hand and I was forced to look down at it.

The picture was of a little girl. She was adorable, with wavy, chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and an adorable smile. She was wearing a cute blue dress and it looked like it was a school picture.

I winced. She was missing? Someone had kidnapped her? Did she really want to be found?

And wait, why were Special Agents Johnson and Smith giving me a picture of a little girl? Usually, they wanted me to find men who had, supposedly, committed crimes against the lovely US of A. The pictures they usually shoved under my nose were of traitors, they said, who needed to be brought to justice, or of murderers and dead-beat dads. So why were they giving me this picture of a little girl?

I looked up at them. "She's adorable. But I can't help you find her. To find her, I need my Lightning Girl powers, which I don't have. Sorry." I shoved the picture into Jill's hands and got up. "I have to go back to class." I turned to walk away – and guess what?

I couldn't move.

Well, not completely. I could move, I just couldn't walk forward because, I saw when I turned around, Johnson had his big bear claws on my wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Hey! That's assault, buddy. You can't just grab me like that!" I said, trying to sound brave even though my stomach was doing summersaults.

"It was also assault when you broke my nose, remember?" Johnson snarled. "Now sit back down and listen."

What choice did I have? So I sat on the concrete railing again. Jill passed the picture back to me and I tucked it into my jeans.

"That little girl? Her name is Tammie. She's five-years-old. She was kidnapped from her home two nights ago and there are no leads. There was a ransom note left, which I have a copy of for you to look at. It's imperative that she be found and brought back to her home ASAP," Johnson explained.

I felt bad. I did, really. But I couldn't say, Sure, I'll help! I'd tried so hard to keep secret the fact that I still had powers. And if I helped them, I'd be proving them right; that I had lied about the powers disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Agents, but I can't help you," I said, really trying to sound heartbroken and sincere. "I'd help if I had the powers, but I don't. You'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Jess-" Johnson said. He took a deep breath. Still trying not to cry? "We know you still have your powers, even if you won't admit it. That's why we finally gave up; we couldn't do anything if you didn't outright admit it. So we left it alone. And we wouldn't have come back, but this - this is different. We promise you, even if you don't believe us, that all we want you to do is find that little girl. Do that and we'll leave you alone, for good this time."

I stared at them. He was right. I didn't believe them. And why should I? They were always lying to me, or saying one thing and doing another.

"No. I'm sorry. But I wasn't lying. The powers are gone," I replied tonelessly.

Johnson took a deep breath. "Jessica, please. That little girl – she's – she's-"

I blinked. "She's what?"

Johnson looked me directly in the eyes. "She's my daughter."


	2. Missing

A/N: I just finished rereading Book three. I know I said last chapter that the things from Book 3 and 4 were being disregarded, but some things might pop up from them now that I've read them. However, if I don't mention it specifically, then it's not a part of the fic.

Also, really sorry it took so long! School and writers block are not a good combination.

Tambleheadmonster: Lol. Glad you like it!

Nikki007: Yeah, I waited too long to update, didn't I? Lol. So sorry!

Moovalous3: Glad you like it! Thanks for the correction; I can't believe I forgot that, having just read the story! And thanks for the compliment! Glad you like it!

Just SayI'mLovelyAndIwillhelpU: You won't be disappointed: Rob's coming!

Bla: Glad you like it!

Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think it would be any good; it's my first 1-800-Where-R-U fic. But everyone liked it, yay!

Here ya go! Please enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pause. Rewind. Did Special Agent Johnson just say what I think he said?

"W-what?" I stammered. "She's y-your-"

"Daughter," Johnson said. "She's my daughter."

I looked at Special Agent Smith, who nodded in confirmation.

"I'll prove it to you in every way possible if that's what it takes. Jess, I know you hate Special Agent Smith and myself, but please. I have to find her. I need my little girl back."

I sighed. Now what? Tammie was his daughter! If my kid went missing and I knew someone who could help, even if she denied she could, I'd be just as persistent as Special Agent Johnson was being.

There was only one way to do this.

"I'll try, okay? I'll hold onto the picture and I'll try. Give me a number where I can call one of you directly if I find something. I'll do what I can, but no guarantees. I wasn't lying when I said my powers were gone, but I'll try. And one more thing."

"Anything," Johnson said giddily, happy as if Christmas had come early (or, as Ruth would say if she were here, as if Chanukah had come a month early.)

"No one finds out. Whether I get a location or not, whether we find her or not, no one finds out I helped you. Not even your bosses. This stays between you, Smith, and myself. If I even _think _you told anyone else, it's over. Got it?"

Special Agents Johnson and Smith glanced uneasily at each other.

Right. So it had been a set up after all.

"I knew it," I sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be of help, Agents, but you're on your own." I stood and headed for the building.

"Jess, wait!" Johnson cried, running after me. Not very professional of him, but I guess he was desperate. "I swear, no one else! Just please find her!"

I turned and nodded at him. "I'll try." And I went back inside the building and back to Geometry with Mrs. DeCarlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It's not that I didn't want to help. I did, honestly. But I didn't want the Feds to know I still had my powers. If they found out, they'd go back to watching my every move. They'd try to get me back as their Guiana Pig and at some point, it would probably leak to the press. Then what would happen? Douglas would have another episode, just like last Spring when it first happened. I couldn't do that to him. It was bad enough I was still sneaking calls to Rosemary. If we were found out, not only would I be dead meat, but she'd be in trouble, too.

My life is just dandy, isn't it?

As I walked home from school (Ruth had stayed after for something and she couldn't drive me) I pulled out the picture of Tammie and stared at it. She was so cute and she seemed so sweet. I had to find her, one way or another. How was going to be a whole different story.

I had to find her and get her home without Johnson and Smith knowing I still had my powers. Hah. That was a good one.

"Mastriani."

I stopped walking and turned. Rob Wilkins was gliding up along side me on his completely cherried out Indian, wearing his usual t-shirt and form-fitting jeans.

My heart skipped a beat – cliché, yes. But it was true. A guy as hot as Rob will do that to a girl.

What he wanted, though, I honestly couldn't fathom. He's the one who constantly reminded me that I was jailbait and that unless hell froze over, he wouldn't so much as kiss me. Just my luck.

"Rob? You don't even go here anymore," I pointed out.

Rob simply shrugged. "Get on the bike, Mastriani. I'll give you a ride home."

He'd come all the way to Ernest Pyle to give me a ride? When he didn't even go here anymore? Hm. If I wasn't busy thinking about Tammie Johnson and how I was going to find her and bring her home safely without her daddy dearest and his partner finding out I had lied about loosing my powers, I would have been stoked that Rob had come to Ernest Pyle just to give me a ride home.

"I'll walk, thanks," I said simply. Yeah, I wanted a ride home. It was hot today! But I didn't want to seem desperate and I couldn't think about Tammie while I was sitting on the back of a totally cool Motorcycle with my hands around Rob's hard-as-rock abs, unfortunately.

"Mastriani," Rob said, giving me one of his half annoyed, half amused looks that he seems to save only for me.

I stopped walking and looked at him. Bad idea. I can't deny it; I was warm for the guys form. But still, Tammie was more important. Right?

Wrong. So wrong.

"If you insist," I finally said, trying to sound annoyed. Except I think Rob was finally giving in to me – oh, I hoped – because why else would he come to my school to pick me up when he didn't go here anymore?

I found out why, actually, a few minutes later when he pulled up to the street corner I have him drop me at. Hey, it wasn't my fault my parents were uptight and would probably freak if they knew I was dating a guy with no intention of going to College and who was on probation for what I did not know.

I said my goodbyes and stated to walk away when Rob called my name. My heart sped up as I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Rob stared at me. Just stared. I was hoping he was going to declare his undying love for me. But no, he just stared.

"What?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

Rob shook his head. But he didn't leave.

"Mastriani-" Rob said, but paused. He glanced at his watch, then back at me.

"What? What, Rob?" I asked, getting annoyed. I might be madly in love with the guy, but he was starting to get on my last nerve. I had too many other things to worry about.

"Be careful, okay?" He finally said.

Uhm, vague much?

"Be careful of what?" I asked, staring at him with a furrowed brow.

He shrugged and sped off without so much as a goodbye.

Agitated, I walked home and went inside, slamming the door behind me. Big mistake.

"Jess? Is that you?"

Seconds later, my mom came into the foyer (_Foi-yay_, as she pronounced it.)

"How was school?" She asked. Her tone was clipped. What had I done wrong this time?

"Fine. Uhm, fine," I replied, trying to get by her into the living room – but then I saw it. The doors were closed. The doors are never closed. I frowned and looked at her.

"Anything happen at school?" My mom asked. Her tone was still clipped.

I shook my head, my hand in my right pocket, playing with the edges of Tammie's picture. I was exhausted and hoped if I went to sleep, I'd be able to kill two birds with one stone: get some rest and find Tammie Johnson's whereabouts.

"Look, I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed, okay?" I said. "I need a-a nap."

I turned to leave.

"Jessica," My mother said, making me stop. "We had a call from your school today."

Busted. So busted. But what had I been busted for? I was truly lost on this one. I'd done nothing wrong.

I turned to look at her. "What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Something about being pulled out of math class to speak to two agents," My mom replied curtly.

Oh. Okay, So I was busted for something.

I nodded. "Yeah, so? I didn't do anything. They came looking for me."

My mom tilted her head at me, frowning. "Whatever they want, say no. We've only just gotten over this nonsense." She turned and left.

Sighing, I went to my room and got right into bed and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours passed, I'm assuming, since it was darker out when I woke up. Two things had changed since I'd fallen asleep.

One, I felt more well rested.

Two, I knew where Tammie Johnson was being kept.


	3. Burned

A/N: It's been 7 months since I've updated. Why the wait? I have no idea. But I'm trying to finally finish all my unfinished fics before I start any new ones. I'm not one to delete a story and I don't plan on doing it now. Even if I don't get any more reviews from here on out. But I do hope you'll forgive me and review.

The fic is a little AU from the books because events get switched around and misplaced. And sorry if this is kind of short but I figured a short chapter, updated, was better than nothing.

Forgive me if I get some facts wrong, it's been a year or two since I've read the books now. Lol.

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stayed in bed for a long, long time. What the hell was I going to do now? I knew where Tammie was being kept. The poor girl was about seven or eight. I couldn't leave her to be killed, could I . . . ?

Of course not? What the heck am I thinking? But . . .

But if I do find her and bring her home, My good friends at the FBI will know I lied and they'll tap my line again.

Aw, damn. What am I going to do?

"Jess! Are you up?"

I sighed. "Yeah, mom!"

"Well, hurry or you'll be late for school."

I got up and dressed slowly, not worried about being late. Ruth would drive me anyway. Or, I could walk and ponder what I was going to do.

Once dressed, I went downstairs, grabbed some toast and some OJ, and left as quickly as possible. I wanted plenty of time to walk and think.

And think I did.

Situation: Find Tammie Johnson before her captors hurt her.

Negatives: I'll reveal my voodoo to the FBI, who think I've lost said voodoo.

Positive: If Johnson and Smith keep their promise, the FBI won't find out and Tammie will be home and safe.

I thought this over and was two seconds from making my decision when a black car pulled up beside me and stopped and – oh joy – out popped Johnson and Smith.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this," I said dryly. Couldn't they leave me alone ever?

Johnson approached me. "Do you know where Tammie is?"

He was that blunt! No hi, how are you? Just right out asked me. But I didn't blame him completely.

Except I didn't have an answer yet. I wasn't sure if I wanted to out myself yet or not.

"Jessica?" he said sternly, but I could see the tears being pushed away in his eyes.

I was backed into a corner. If I said yes, I'd be outing myself. If I said no, I'd be lying. And if I told him I wasn't sure if I could help, they might assume I knew but didn't want to admit it.

"I'm late for school," I said, to by myself time.

No such luck.

"Be honest, Jessica. Have you found my little girl?"

His voice cracked at the words 'little girl' and I felt my heart beat faster with guilt.

I looked around with such deep concentration, that Smith asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure this isn't a set up, making sure you don't have other FBI dudes hanging around to record or tape what I say."

"We don't," Johnson said through gritted teeth. "We said we'd keep everything between us and since my daughter's life is at stake, I won't risk anything."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I know where Tammie is. I had a-a vision last night."

"So you do still have your powers," Smith said. "We thought so."

"Yeah, and I wanted you to only _think _I had them. You guys made my life hell for two years and caused my brother to go nuts again. So excuse me for lying to protect my family," I snapped.

"Stop it both of you," Johnson snarled. "Where is she? Where's Tammie?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Rob rode up on his bike.

"Mastriani. Get on," he said, eyeing the agents with dislike.

"We have business here, Mr. Wilkins. If you'd please leave," Smith said, as kindly as she could.

"Not without Jess," Rob snapped.

My heart fluttered. Rob was arguing in my behalf! I could have kissed him – if he'd let me, damn it.

So the agents had no choice. As I passed Johnson, he said he'd be in touch soon. I got on the bike and Rob road off. We were silent the whole way to Ernest Pyle High School. But when he stopped and I got off, he spoke.

"I don't want you talking to those agents any more, Jess," Rob told me.

"I don't have much choice. They always find me!" I retorted.

"I don't care. Don't talk to them." He didn't give me a chance to argue. He drove off, leaving me standing there in confusion,

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Classes dragged by. I couldn't stop thinking about Tammie, Agent Johnson, and what Rob had said. Everything swam in my head, making me dizzy. I had already admitted I had my visions still, so Johnson wouldn't leave me alone until he had his daughter back and then what? He'd probably continue to bring me photos of people to find, just like in the past. The FBI would be all over my ass to help them and-

"Jessica."

I looked up at the teacher.

"You're needed in the Principal's office."

Confused, I stood amid wondering whispers of classmates and left the room, walking slowly in the halls to give myself yet more time to think and think some more.

When I reached the Principal's office, I entered to find my mom there, looking distraught.

"Mom?" I said. "What's going on?"

"I-it's Mastriani's," mom replied, naming my dad's biggest, fanciest restaurant.

"What about it?" I asked nervously.

Mom stared at me silently for a minute before she could finally reply.

"Somebody set fire to it."


	4. Surprise Guest

A/N: Ah…….it's been five months and way too long since I've updated this and read the books. So I'm going to reread the books as I post this to get a feel for Jess's character again, and the events in the books. Forgive me until then because the next couple chapters might be iffy. And sorry for not updating – I won't even begin to tell you how crazy things have been.

For now, know that the events will be slightly AU and don't go by the books.

Please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent for a good while after these words had popped out of my mom's mouth. I was too stunned to speak, even. Someone had set fire to Mastriani's. Someone had- someone knew I was trying to find Tammie Johnson.

I blinked several times, wondering where that had come from, and then sighed, realizing it was true. I had put my family in danger again and had cost my dad his biggest moneymaking business. The other two restaurants were smaller and more for families and teenagers, plus the food was less expensive. Mastriani's was my father's baby, so to speak.

Damn it.

I knew I shouldn't have agreed to help Smith and Johnson. Now everything was going to start up again. Everything would be ruined. My life was so over.

"Is it-is it completely destroyed?"

My mom nodded weakly. "Pretty much. There's very little left. The police- they're trying to figure out who did it."

But I knew. Whoever had Tammie Johnson had set fire to one of my family's restaurants. I knew what I had to do next, whether I liked it or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool steps leading up to Ernest Pyle High were empty at this time of the day, and I had time to think while I waited. But I didn't wait long.

As I saw the black SUV approaching, like the kind you see on _Law and Order_, I stood and walked down the steps. The two front doors opened and out came Specials Agents Johnson and Smith.

"You wanted to talk?" Special Agent Smith asked as the two stood before me.

I nodded, not completely sure I was doing the right thing. But they already knew I had my visions back. So how much more of a mess could I make things?

"Someone burnt down Mastriani's. I think it's the same person who has Tammie."

At the mention of his daughter, Special Agent Johnson looked ready to keel over and sob. Instead, he cleared his throat, silent for a long time before speaking again.

"Do you know where she is?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Yeah – I mentioned that the last time we met, ya know? Before Rob interrupted."

Johnson grimaced. "Where is she?"

"She's being held at a small wooden cottage not far from here. She's not tied up or gagged – I guess her captors feel she won't run away, and they can handle an eight year old."

Johnson grimaced again. "Captors? As in more than one?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I'm getting from the vision. I can't see their faces, but there's about four of them."

Johnson paled. "Smith, get on the radio and get all units to that cabin – NOW!"

Yikes. That hurt my ears. I guess when she didn't move, he assumed some – uh – encouragement would help. But she still didn't move. I think I saw a vein popping in his head.

"We don't know where exactly this cabin is," Special Agent Smith said gently. "Besides, how will we explain how we found her so quickly?" She glanced at me.

I was touched. Honestly. She really was trying to keep her side of the bargain.

"Does it matter?" Johnson croaked. "I want my little girl."

Ouch. He certainly wasn't trying. Then again, could I blame him?

"Look, give me a few more days to . . . work things out. Maybe I can get an exact location." I paused, reluctant. "I'll need her picture again."

Johnson handed it over reluctantly.

I pocketed it. There was an awkward silence and after a few seconds, I started to walk away.

"Hey, Jess."

I turned to look at Special Agent Smith.

"We knew you had your powers all along."

I blinked, keeping my expression neutral. She'd already told me this – why was she bringing it up again?

"And we know you and Rosemary are still working together."

Uh oh. I didn't care if I got caught – okay I did, but I was more worried about Rosemary. I didn't want her to lose her job because of me.

"Don't worry; since you haven't formally told anyone about your visions – aside from myself and Johnson – no one can do anything. Missing children are being brought home, and the ones who were less fortunate are at least being sent to their parents, who can finally have closure." Her expression was soft.

I nodded once, unable to suppress a smile. "See what happens when you let me do things my way?"

I turned my back and walked away before she could say another word.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

My head throbbed as I walked down High School Road to get home. As I walked, I did a mental checklist: The Feds – okay, only Special Agents Johnson and Smith – knew I still had my visions, even if, technically, they had known all along. Little Tammie Johnson was missing, and I knew where she was – even if I'd told them I wasn't positive. And Mastriani's had been burnt down – exactly the reason why I hadn't told Johnson and Smith that I knew the exact location of Tammie.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

Okay, the right thing to do would be to save a little girl's life.

But that put my family at risk. And I couldn't put my family at risk, not again.

Damn it. Things are way too complicated. How could I save Tammie _and _keep my family protected from the hounds of Press and FBI?

"Mastriani."

I sighed in relief. Only Rob every called me by my last name. But when I turned around, I felt like running away.

Special Agent Johnson stood there.

"I thought I'd made it clear we were done for today?" I asked, irritated. Didn't these guys ever take a hint?

"I know we've never been on . . . well . . . decent terms. But I really . . . please, help me . . . help me find my little girl."

I stared at him incredulously. What was he doing? He was – well, okay, I knew what he was doing. He probably knew that I knew the exact location of Tammie, but I was holding out. And he was – so out of character for him – not demanding that I tell him where she was.

No, he was begging.

"I'm trying. But can you blame me? For being a little reluctant, I mean. Last time I tried to help you guys, my brother landed in the hospital – again – and I was hounded by the press and, oh yeah, you guys."

Special Agent Johnson nodded half-heartedly. "I know, I know. And I- well, I've never been very nice to you. But- well, I was only doing my job and-and I just . . . I want my little girl back. I want Tammie home safe and you were the only one who could help me – not that you were a last resort or anything-"

"What is wrong with this picture?" I asked him, mostly just to get him to shut up. He _was _begging, and it wasn't very professional, you know? Plus, it was really annoying. "For the past, like, two years, you people have hounded me. I told you I'd lost my psychic visions, and you still tapped my phone and read my mail – what more do you want from me? I told you I'd try and find Tammie, even though it meant outing myself and confirming everything you've been trying to find out, and I've been trying to hide-"

"I know," Johnson said firmly, cutting me off this time. "I know we made a-a mess of things, and we could have handled it better-"

"A mess of things? **_Handled it better?" _**I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Wow. Okay, we're done here. Seriously. When I know more, I'll let you know. But for now, we're done here. Don't call me, I'll call you."

And I walked away. I didn't even let him say another word, and when he called my name? Yeah, I ignored it. I just kept walking.

By the time I got home, I had a headache. The lights were all off, except for one coming from the upstairs. My guess was everyone was over at Mastriani's, and I should have gone, too, but-

Wait. Wait just one damn second.

The light that was on? It was mine! And I never leave my light on.

Quickly, I opened the front door and went upstairs. I slowed on the steps up to my floor and went as quietly as I could. When I got to my door, I paused before yanking it open.

"Who the hell-" But I couldn't finish my sentence. No, because the person in my room had spun around in surprise and now I could see who it was.

And I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. My mouth was hanging open.

Because guess who was standing in front of me?

Rob.


	5. Busted

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**luv aneesa: **Glad you love it! I don't know if there's going to be "fluff" per say, but don't worry. I won't disappoint – things will happen.

**Nicole: **Yes, lots of questions. But questions can be good. And all those questions will be answered, I promise.

**IMPORTANT: **I know that at the end of **Sanctuary, **Jess introduces Rob to her parents as her boyfriend, but scratch that. In this fic, they don't know about him yet. Yet being the key word!

I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story; I hope everyone forgives me. Heh. Things have been crazy. But I'm updating now! Anyway, let me stop babbling.

Oh, and sorry if this is short. It's late and I'm tired and sick. But I really wanted to make sure I posted. So, again, sorry! Forgive me! I figured something was better than nothing.

Please enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yes. Rob.

Rob Wilkins was standing in my house, standing in my room, staring at me in complete surprise. Yeah, _he _was staring at _me _in surprise. When, truthfully, I should have been the one- Oh, whatever.

Now, okay, so I'm warm for the guys form, I'll admit it – and I have, several times – but that doesn't mean I'm okay with him breaking into my house and going into my room. Who knew what he'd seen?

"Rob-" I swallowed; there was a lump in my throat. "What are you doing her, in my house? My room!"

"Look, there's a reasonable explanation for this-"

"There better be!"

"-and that is . . . I was worried. About you, I mean. I heard about Mastriani's."

Right, he had. His mom worked – thanks to me – at Mastriani's. Or, should I say, she _had _worked at Mastriani's, seeing as it was nothing but a big piece of charcoal now.

"And so you decided to make me feel safe by breaking into my house?"

"Well . . . yes?"

Okay, what was going on? Rob was not acting like himself. At all. He was acting . . . awkward – the best word I can use to describe it. Like he wanted to say something and couldn't, or he was trying – and failing – to hide something.

"Rob, you remind me – on a daily basis, I'd like to point out – that I'm jailbait and that, seeing as your on probation, we can't ever be anything. And, okay, I'll admit my unwillingness to . . . well . . . tell my parents about you plays a part in it, too. But mostly it's the jailbait and probation thing. And now you're in my room . . . when no one else is home – including myself. Doesn't that seem a bit, uhm, hypocritical, to say the least, and stalkerish, to say the most?"

Rob sighed, giving me his half-annoyed, half-amused look. You know, the one he only uses on me.

"Look, Mastriani, I was worried, okay?"

Now, this was more like the Rob I knew. He was annoyed with me. Good.

"Okay." And?

"And- I know something's up, even if you won't say it. Those agents wouldn't be hanging around if something wasn't going on."

"Good point. But I still don't see where you breaking into my house, and then my room, fit into all of this."

Now I was getting annoyed. If my parents came home . . . or if Douglas got back from his gig at Underground Comix (where he sort of worked, but not. It's complicated) . . . or if Mike came back from his date with Claire, and found Rob in my room, I'd be so dead.

"Aw, screw it."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when he strode across the room to me, pulled me close, and kissed me.

Okay, not one to get all mushy and fluffy, but it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had . . . all right, so Rob was the only one who'd ever kissed me. And this was only the third or fourth time. But still.

My legs went all jelly-like and my eyes must have been as big as dinner plates.

When the kiss ended, Rob walked away from me and stared out my dormer window, whose view enclosed all of Lumley Lane.

"I better leave. Before someone gets home."

Whoa. No way! He wasn't getting off the hook that easily. I blocked the door.

"Nu-uh! No way! You don't break into my room after you refuse to date me because I'm jailbait, then kiss me like that and just leave, scott-free. I want an explanation. Now." I crossed my arms to show I meant business.

And you know what he did?

He rolled his eyes!

Because, as we both knew, he could easily pick me up and move me aside, me being only five-four and, like, one hundred pounds.

"Fine."

Good, we were getting somewhere.

But, unfortunately, Rob didn't get to explain to me why he was in my room. No. No, unfortunately, my luck was not on the good side.

Because while I had, at first, believed the house to be empty, it turned out it wasn't. Empty, I mean.

I found that out the hard way.

Because just as Rob was about to explain why he had broken into my room, someone else broke in. Okay, they didn't break in. But they opened the door without knocking.

"Jess? Jess, who are you-" The light was flicked on. "-talking to . . ."

Busted.

So busted.

Because guess who was standing in my doorway, my room, this time?

My dad.


	6. Confession?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so proud of myself for updating this regularly. Lol. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Little short, sorry. I'll make it up somehow.

Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Scratch that.

Busted does not even come close to describing the trouble I was in.

My dad looked from me to Rob, then Rob to me, then back again, and then at me. I looked from Rob to my dad, back at Rob, then at my dad. Then Rob looked at my dad, then me, then my dad, me, and finally my dad.

There was a lot of looking going on.

"I can explain." My dad looked at me as I said this, waiting. But I didn't have one. An explanation, I mean. As it was, I had no idea why Rob was in my room.

"Well?"

I stared at my dad uncertainly. Rob was always harping on me to tell my parents about him – or, really, harping because he thought I was ashamed of him, being a Grit and all, and that's why I hadn't told my parents about him.

But that wasn't it, I swear.

So anyway, I took a deep breath, ready to spill my guts.

"Dad-"

"Mr. Mastriani," Rob stepped up before my dad, hand extended out. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rob, Rob Wilkins. My mom works at one of your restaurants, Mastriani's."

"Oh, right," dad said, nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, I know your mom. What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

He just jumped right into it. I glanced nervously at Rob, half annoyed because he'd cut me off just when I was about to finally tell my dad about him; and half amused that he was being so calm.

"Jess was at Mastriani's the other night with her friend, Ruth. And she forgot her sweatshirt. I was returning it."

"In her room? You couldn't return it at the front door?"

Busted. But still, Rob was calm.

"Jess told me that if no one was home, to take the key hidden under the porch mat, and come on in and leave it in her room." Rob frowned thoughtfully. "I hope I'm not intruding, Mr. Mastriani."

"No . . . no. But-"

"Aw, screw it," I sighed, coining Rob's phrase, the one he used when he got frustrated with me and, you know, kissed me.

"Dad, I met Rob at school last year. He and I started talking, and now we hang out. We had plans to go see a movie today, and he came early, so I wasn't ready. I told him to wait in here while I finished."

Both Rob and my dad stared at me with wide-eyed expressions. Rob, I noticed, looked slightly pissed. My dad? Well, more shocked, seeing as I'd never had a boyfriend or gone on dates until now.

"Oh . . . aren't you out of high school?" Dad was staring at Rob curiously.

Rob shot me a very pissed off expression before nodding calmly at my dad. "Yes, sir. I graduated last year."

"Huh."

Huh. That was all he said. Huh. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But it probably wasn't. A good thing, I mean.

"Well . . . have fun at the movies. Have her home by eleven-thirty." He paused. "No, twelve is fine."

I couldn't believe my luck!

But I wasn't off the hook. As my dad passed by to leave the room – he'd been edging further into the room as we'd been talking – he leaned in next to me and said, "We're going to have a look talk about this later."

Then he left.

I stared after him, praying that long talk didn't include my mom. But no sense dwelling on it, so I turned to Rob.

His eyes were blazing with unbridled love. Well, I wished. Actually, he looked pretty pissed.

"Mastriani-" He paused, pacing back and forth. "Jess."

Oops, uh-oh, not good. Rob never used my first name unless he was really upset.

"We're not dating. We're not going out to the movies. What were you thinking? Wait, you weren't." He shook his head.

"But you're always yelling at me for not telling my parents. Now I have."

Rob didn't answer me, just shook his head in annoyance. I couldn't figure out why, either. I had told my dad the truth! Well, sort of.

"I gotta go," Rob finally said, heading for the door.

"But-" I spluttered. My eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Look, Mastriani, we are not dating." He pronounced every word firmly, to get his point across. Then he left.

I sat on my bed. I guess you could say I was in a state of shock. My dad had met Rob. He sort of knew the truth. And now Rob was pissed at me for doing something he'd always harped on me to do.

What was wrong with this picture?


	7. Broken Promises

A/N: Whoa... I haven't updated this fic since 2006. It's been, like, 7 years. I'm sure you all hate me, if you're even still reading or on the look-out for updates. I apologize. First, I got really busy and then, I lost my log in information, and only got it back last May. And then, I was busy again. I do apologize.

I do hope, if you're still watching for updates, and you happen to stumble across this, that you'll forgive me and continue to read. I'm serious about finishing this time. I even have Chapter 8 almost completely written.

**A Few Things Though: **I haven't read the books now in 7 years. I don't remember a lot of things. So from here on out, disregard the timeline of the books. If I make a major boo boo, please let me know. Also, if there's anything major that happens in the books, and I'm forgetting, please post a review and remind me of it! That way, I can at least attempt to follow the original storyline. Unfortunately, when I left off 7 years ago, I only had the 6 posted chapters written, and I didn't write any future plots down, so now I'm winging it and just going with the flow of it as it comes to me.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 6 so many years ago:

**mean-girl123:** Is it still "soon" if the update is 7 years later? Sorry for that!

**singinshowtunes**: Remind me of Ruth's nickname for him? I've forgotten!

**Certifiably Insane:** Thank you! I hope, after 7 years away from both the books and the fic that I've still managed to capture the voices of the characters properly. Let me know!

**twighlightangel61090:** Thanks! And like I said to Certifiably, I hope I've managed to keep Jess's character in tact, despite 7 years away!

**flower213:** Thanks! I definitely felt like it was a different side of Johnson than we had seen before.

**Still-Obsessed:** In 2010, when you reviewed, it had been about 3 years since I updated. Now it's another 3 years later! I hope you're still anxiously awaiting an update! I hope you enjoy the update, since it's been so long!

Sorry I couldn't thank everyone; the list was too long. So please, please enjoy and review! More to come, definitely, if I get good feedback after all these years – And trust me, the next chapter is a doozie!

...

That night, I dreamed. Well, I guess I dream every night. Mostly. Sometimes, I don't remember. But that's not the point. The point is, I dreamed about Johnson's daughter.

I woke up feeling great. Then I remembered last night. It was bad. It was so bad, so bad. Rob and my dad, and my dad giving me that look. I was so worse than busted.

It was Saturday, and I hesitated before getting out of bed. I truly didn't want to face my parents. About the Rob thing, that is. But I also didn't want to get in touch with Johnson on a Saturday and deal with the whole heap of crap he was going to give me about finding Tammie.

But I didn't really have a choice. I had to call him up and tell him what I knew. If I didn't, well, he'd probably knock down my door and demand answers. I didn't want that media circus on our lawn again. Not at all. Not for Doug's sake.

I dressed quickly, snatched my phone off my night table, and tried to sound casual when I found my family in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Hey," I said cheerily. Too cheerily. Damn.

My dad eyed me uneasily. "We still need to have that talk, young lady."

Oh, great. So the whole family probably knew about Rob, then, if he was yapping about it at the table. I hung my head, and tried my best to look ashamed. I was, though. Ashamed, that is. I wasn't sure why. Logically, I knew I had done nothing wrong. But I had been caught, and so I had to deal with the fall-out of that.

"Is it okay if I go see Ruth? And then, later, you can ground me?" I asked hopefully, crossing my fingers behind my back. Okay, yeah, I felt guilty. I was lying and I was getting involved with the Feds. Two things I should so not be doing. But I had to get them off my back, and bringing Tammie home was the only way to do that.

My parents exchanged looks. Mike and Doug were both totally ignoring me. Sigh. I guess I'd have to clear the air at some point, or things were going to get really uncomfortable. Uhm. Well, I guess they already were uncomfortable. But maybe I could still fix things. Everything. And my parents would never have to know what I'd done.

"Fine," my mom finally said. She spoke calmly, but I could practically see the vein above her right eye popping. "But don't be gone long. You have a lot of explaining to do."

I nodded gratefully and ran. Like, full-out sprinted to the door, calling my goodbye and thanks as I went.

I waited until I was several blocks away from home before I pulled out my phone and called the lovely Special Agent Johnson.

"What do you know?" Was his greeting.

I snorted. "Well, good morning and hello to you, too. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Jessica," I heard Special Agent Smith chastise from the background. I could only imagine the look on Johnson's face. I assumed he had a bulging vein, similar to my mom's, only it was, maybe, twice the size.

"I don't trust that you aren't recording this," I admitted, having no qualms when it came to letting them know I wasn't all for trusting them. Yet. Or maybe ever.

"Meet me by the bleachers at the high school," I finally decided. "And it better just be you two. I even _think _someone else is with you, and I'm done."

I guess they believed me - I mean, seriously? Did they think I would really let a five-year-old get killed? They must really think I'm heartless – because they both uttered a quick and convincing "of course."

...

I sat on the bleachers, swinging my feet, when I heard a sound that, while at first pleased me, also made me weary. I looked up, watching as Rob rode up on his completely cherried out Indian. He looked drop-dead gorgeous in his t-shirt and form-fitting jeans. I had to pick my jaw up from the bleacher, and collect my thoughts before I could speak.

"You can't be here," I tried to snap, though my tone came out more submissive, almost in the form of a question. Damn, I hated melting around him. But it so totally couldn't be helped.

"This is dangerous," Rob warned, getting off the bike and coming up to me. He sat down beside me, looking annoyed and pissed off – So, the usual.

"You don't even know what I'm doing," I argued. "I'm... Uhm, well..." I had been trying to say, with confidence, that I was meeting Ruth. But the damned Feds chose that moment to show up, and I was busted. Again. For the second time in as many days. So busted.

"You can't work with them," Rob warned, eying Special Agents Johnson and Smith wearily.

"What is your damage?" I asked, scowling. I crossed my arms to look intimidating, but, you know, I'm not. Intimidating, that is. So it probably just looked pathetic.

"I- What?" Rob asked, perplexed.

I rolled my eyes. "You tell me I'm jailbait. Yet you keep showing up. You broke into my house! You demand I tell my parents about us. But then you get pissed when I finally tell my dad we're dating. I don't get what your problem is. Also, how do you always manage to show up when our lovely Special Agents are around?"

That last part rolled off my tongue, without me even realizing what I was asking at first. But then, I realized it was true and my suspicion grew.

Rob gritted his teeth. As the agents approached, he stormed down the bleachers, hopped on his Indian, and took off.

I signed, exasperated. I watched him go, shaking my head. I would never understand him.

"Jessica," Smith called, nodding to me.

I stood, brushing dirt off my jeans. Moment of truth. I stepped down the bleachers, and stood before them. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of forcing this out of me, either.

"She's twenty miles south of here, in a small cottage." I had previously mentioned the cottage to the, but now I had more details. "It's painted yellow with white shutters. Four men are holding him captive. They all have guns. Tammie is being kept in the back room on the right," I paused, then clarified, "When you're looking at the front of the cottage, it's to the right."

Johnson listened to every word I had to say, enraptured. Smith jotted down the details.

"There are no windows or doors out from the room she's in, just the main door. That door leads to a hall. The hall goes from the front of the house, into the living room, and also into the back of the house, where a door leads out into the woods."

I stopped. That was all I had. Well, almost. I sighed, frustrated.

"Also, it just so happens that the road leading to that cottage is heavily populated. So, you know, if you really are going to keep your side of the bargain, you can always lie and say, you know, someone saw a little girl being forced into the house. You can say they refused to give their name, too, so there are fewer questions."

Johnson and Smith exchanged looks. I couldn't read the silent communication between them, but I didn't like it. Not at all. It was an uneasy look, a subtle shift in their demeanors. I even wondered if the look Special Agent Smith gave Johnson was a pleading one.

"Because, I held up my end of the bargain," I reminded them. "You said if I found Tammie, you'd keep this between us. You know?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. I was starting to get a really, really bad feeling about this.

"Jess..." Smith began, her voice cracking a little. She gave me a sympathetic look, and shook her head, unable to look me in the eye.

"No... No, no!" I cried, horrified. "You promised! You're breaking your promise!"

"We don't have a choice, Jessica," Johnson said gruffly. "As a high profile agent, my daughter's case is top priority. And, that means every lead, every piece of evidence, is being scrutinized."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No. I did everything you asked. This whole time, and even before," I argued. "Don't do this to me. What about my family? What about Doug? No! I can't believe you."

Okay, I knew I couldn't trust them. I had known that the whole time. I had been determined not to help them. But Johnson had been so broken up about it... God, I was a damned fool. I had set myself up for failure. I had walked right into this mess.

And, to prove it, three sleek black SUVs pulled in around the car that Johnson and Smith were driving.


	8. Stabbed in the Back

A/N: Hey! Two chapters in one day! I told you guys I would try hard to wrap this up, since you deserve an ending after 8 years! And man, like I said, this chapter shocked even ME and I wrote it!

**Kell:** Glad you're enjoying it! Yes, I'll definitely finish it! As long as at least one person still wants to read it, I'll be more than happy to finish it after so many years. I hope you continue to read!

**Morgan:** Welllll... Can I be honest? It's been so long since I started this fic (7 years!) that I honestly can't remember... I'm not sure if the plan was for Rob to know something or be involved somehow, and so Jess's suspicions were definitely warranted – OR – if Rob was just being shifty and moody and his typical Rob self, and really, there was nothing for Jess to get all worried about. I can't remember which, and I can't decide now which way to go. We shall see!

Okay, guys! I think I'm only going to have maybe 2-3 more chapters. I'll get them posted as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

...

Slowly, the doors opened, and people began climbing out of the SUVs. I turned, angrily, to face Special Agent Johnson and Smith.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I snapped. But, despite my anger, I was also hurt. Yeah, I tried not to let the tears fall, but it was difficult. I had never felt more betrayed in my life.

"What was this?" I demanded. "Some elaborate set-up? Was Tammie seriously ever kidnapped? Or was it all faked so you could get me to blab that I still had my powers?" I was nearly shouting. But, you know, I really didn't care. "Is she even your daughter? Or an actress, playing a part?"

Rage roiled inside me. My fists were clenching and unclenching, like I was going to punch someone. Oh, right, I already had – The first time I'd met my lovely Agent friends. I was truly debating re-enacting that first meeting, and Agent Johnson seemed to realize and took a step back.

He, however, looked shocked at my accusation. And surprised. If you can believe it.

"No, Jessica, of course this wasn't a set up," he growled. "Do you think I'm that sick, that perverted, that I'd actually-"

"Daddy!"

Johnson tripped over his next few words, turning around. He looked like he was going to, like, have a heart attack, or maybe pitch a fit.

"Tammie?" He managed to choke out, kneeling down and grabbing her when she ran at him. He lifted her in a bear hug, and spun her around. "I've been so worried about you!"

Special Agent Smith looked like she'd swallowed a lemon. The look she gave Johnson, then the Men in Black approaching us, was pure hatred. If looks could kill... Well, if look could kill, then Special Agent Smith had _nothing _on Special Agent Johnson, who put his daughter down and stared so lividly at the approaching men, I could have sworn I saw flames or dagger fly out. Well, it could happen. You never know.

"How dare you!" Special Agent Johnson roared. He started forward, looking angry enough to spit nails. I was pretty sure he was going to tackle the older guy, the one in the front, who had just stopped a few feet away from us. But Smith grabbed his arm. I heard her mutter something about "Director" and "Not smart."

He seemed to restrain himself after that, but he still held Tammie off to the side, standing in front of her as if to protect her.

"How dare you use my daughter like that!" Agent Johnson snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

Damn. Like, damn and double damn. I had never seen him look so angry. And I had pissed him off a lot. Like, almost every time we spoke.

"Daddy!" Tammie giggled, tugging on his leg. "That was a fun game! Can we play again?"

Agent Johnson balked, eyes as wide as saucers, as he stared at his boss – or, so I presumed.

Agent Johnson knelt down beside Tammie, and murmured something in her ear that I couldn't hear. But when he stood up, Tammie ran over to me and wrapped her little arms around my waist, clinging. I was surprised, but also flattered. I guess I should have trusted them more, because clearly Johnson trusted me to watch his daughter during whatever this showdown was.

"We needed to flush out the girl," his boss said smoothly, flicking his gaze me to. It only lingered a moment before he deemed me unworthy of his attention, and turned back to Agents Smith and Johnson. "This was the only way to do it." His voice was cold, and calculated. Like he didn't care. And he probably didn't.

With each word, Special Agent Johnson's face got more and more red. "You put my daughter's life on the line over a cold case that wasn't worth following up on?" His teeth were clenched so tightly together, I'm surprised they weren't breaking off.

For the first time, Director Man seemed to get angry. "It is not your authority to decide what cases have gone cold and what cases haven't."

Special Agent Smith stepped up, because Johnson appeared at a loss for words. "Sir... Director Gray... I don't understand." She gave me a dismissive glance. "If you were still investigating the Mastriani case, why weren't we informed? We would have continued to assist in any way possible."

My heart sank. Betrayed. Again. Fooled. Again. Special Agent Smith had always been the nicer one, the more human of the two. She had even seemed concerned with keeping my secret. Guess not.

Director Gray frowned at Special Agent Smith. "Well, if we had informed you of the situation, the subject wouldn't have been as easily convinced."

Special Agent Smith looked as if she had been slapped. So maybe, just maybe, she hadn't betrayed me.

And... Wait, hold it. Hit pause. _Subject? _I was completely offended, and tried to convey that with the glare I sent at the Director.

"Now," he said, ignoring my glare, but approaching me. "We'll take it from here, Special Agents."

He was dismissing them. No. No, no no. Never in my life had I ever been so panicked at the idea of Special Agents Johnson and Smith leaving me. I threw them a terrified look. Tammie clung tighter to my stomach.

"Sir, with all due respect, she's a minor," Johnson reminded him. "You can't do anything with or, or take her anywhere, without her parents' permission."

Score one for Johnson!

"Oh, we aren't going anywhere," Director Gray said with a smirk. "I believe Jessica here may prefer sorting this out quietly, as opposed to involving her parents." He finally looked at me, quirking a brow. "Isn't that correct? Because involving your parents would require involving your brother. How is he doing, by the way?"

I clenched my hands into fists. Asshole. Heartless, cold, asshole. He wasn't concerned about Doug. Nope. He just wanted my cooperation, and he knew threatening my family would get me to cooperate.

And this man was the Director of the local branch of an organization meant to protect us. Right.

I call bullshit.

To Director Gray, I spoke one question. Wearily, robotically. Four little words:

"What do you want?"


	9. Enjoy the Ride

A/N: Hey guys! So first, let me thank those who reviewed:

Kell: Honestly, I'm surprised too! That was a last minute twist that came to mind... Well, literally as I was writing. All of a sudden I was like, What if...?" I wanted to see Johnson's reaction to his daughter being all safe and running up to him. He's such a hot head. It worked out way better than I could have imagined, and I'm satisfied with where that twist took me. I hope you enjoyed it, as well!

Lenamarie5: Glad you're enjoying it!

Morgan: Glad you're enjoying it!

Okay, guys. So... With all that being said, I'm sad to announce this is going to be the last chapter. I think it's a great way/place to end. I can't think of anything else that can be said or done now. What comes next really will wrap it up and bring the story to a great ending, in my opinion. I'm sad to let goes of this fic after 6 years of working on it, but I promise, I'm going to do my best to make this a great ending.

So, to those of you who waited faithfully for 6 years: I truly hope you read, review, and enjoy this final chapter!

...

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

My room was half-packed.

Yeah, weird. Never really imagined myself packing my room up like this. Ever. Well, I mean, maybe for college, or if my parents decided to move or something.

But I never imagined doing it now, or for these reasons.

I placed a few more things in the box, then paused, looking around with a sigh. I had basically resigned myself to my fate. I mean, what choice did I have? This was the best thing, for everyone.

Of course, it took some convincing before my parents agreed. I'd also broken Ruth's heart. She basically wasn't speaking to me right now. And Rob... oh, Rob. I hadn't even spoken to him, not since that damned day when I had been betrayed.

Okay... I grudgingly admit Special Agents Johnson and Smith hadn't really backstabbed me. They hadn't known that they were, in fact, the ones being backstabbed. By their own boss. Talk about the boss from hell.

Well... I guess I had brought this on myself. I mean, I was stupid to trust them. Even if they hadn't known, helping them had brought about my destruction. Damn.

There was a knock at my door. I tensed; my mom had been coming in and out over the course of the last several days, begging me to reconsider. And my dad had been coming in, demanding I sit down with him and try to think of an alternative course of action that _didn't _include me sulking off to Quantico.

"Mom, I don't need help packing," I called over my shoulder. "And dad, no, there aren't any other options left for me."

Someone cleared his throat. I hung my head. Must be Doug, then. In between my mom and dad stopping in, he would come by. Feeling guilty. Thinking it was his fault I had to tell the feds yes. Because, if he could handle the media circus, I could stay home and feign power loss again. It ate at me. The guilt, I mean. He felt so bad, and it was so not his fault.

It was mine.

I had gotten myself into this mess. I had to live with the consequences.

I finally braced myself, and turned around. Double damn.

"R-Rob?" I squeaked.

"Mastriani," Rob mumbled, looking around uncomfortably. "Your dad let me in. He told me you're leaving."

Whoa. Hold up. My dad? He'd let Rob in? He hated Rob! Well... Only cause of what had happened the other night. And we'd never really had that talk, what with the whole "I'm going to Quantico to work with the FBI" talk.

But... He'd let Rob in? Mind blown.

"I... What?" I asked, sounding brain dead.

"Your dad told me what happened." Rob's jaw clenched. "Dammit, Jess!"

First name? Uh-oh. I was in for it.

"I could have helped you, if you'd talked to me," Rob said angrily. "I could have... God, if I have just moved faster. Or told you..." He looked away from me, shaking his head.

I gawked, completely confused. "What... Rob, what are you talking about? The feds had this all planned out. For days. Weeks. Months, I think. There's nothing you could have done to stop this. I stepped in, big time."

"Mastriani..." Rob paused, shaking his head. "I knew something was going on. I just... They left you alone, way too easily, way too completely." He stared at me for a long time. "All those times I showed up when they did? When I snuck into your room? I was trailing them, and checking your room for bugs or evidence or something, I don't know what. I was trying to save you."

Gah!? What... Wait, what?! This whole time...

I thought back to every encounter with Rob the last week and a half. I knew something was up, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Now... As crazy as it sounded, I believed him. I don't know why, and I had a lot of unanswered questions. My face seemed to say it all, because he continued.

"I've had run-ins with the law, before," he reminded me. "You, Mastriani, ran smack into this one. No way the FBI was gonna leave you alone, or believe you when you claimed to have lost your powers." He shrugged, pacing. "I felt like something was up. Something was just off about the whole thing."

I flopped onto my bed, shocked. Rob? Playing detective? It was so out of character for him. I couldn't believe it. I almost didn't believe it.

"But I was too late." He gritted his teeth. "I couldn't find anything in time, and you – You just had to help Tammie Johnson." He looked annoyed. At me. Like, really annoyed.

"Hey," I finally spoke up, ready to defend myself. "Even Johnson didn't realize what was happening. I think they really meant it when they said they'd leave me alone if I found Tammie. I'm pretty sure they were honestly going to keep my secret safe. They didn't realize they had the boss from hell. They didn't know."

I kept trying to convince myself of this. Because I still wasn't totally sure. But I had to hope. I had to believe it to be true, or I'd truly fall apart. To distract myself, I went back to packing, my back to him.

"So you're really doing this, then?" Rob demanded. "And nothing anyone says will change that?"

I closed the final box, and taped it shut. All before I turned back around to face him.

"I don't really have a choice. If I work with them, I can control who I find. I can keep my family safe. It's the only way." I paused. "They say I'm going to be a consultant, or something. They even assigned me an Agent to work with... Agent Brooke Haslett."

Rob scowled. "Gee, sounds great."

"Rob, stop it," I snapped. I was so fed up. So, so totally fed up. "If I work with them, I can keep the media circus from hitting the proverbial fan. I can keep Doug protected from all the crap he dealt with the first time around. And I won't let them push me around this time. Supposedly, I'm going to be like a real employee, with benefits and vacations and everything. Director Gray even agreed to stop watching my family, to take the tap off the phone. He says if I cooperate..." I trailed off, because it all sounded so unbelievable. Even to me.

A car horn honked outside. I grabbed my duffle bag, and two of my suitcases. It was all I could take with me for now. The rest, my parents were going to have shipped.

"I have to go..." I shoved past Rob, making my way downstairs. I paused, saying my goodbyes to my family. Somewhere behind me, I could hear Rob trailing me.

I hugged my parents, and even my brothers let me get a little sentimental. Mike and Doug took my bags outside, to the waiting SUV, so I could have a moment with mom and dad.

After several promises to write, call, and visit – as well as make sure I kept my dignity, pride, and morality – I walked outside and made my way to the SUV. Johnson and Smith stood by the car, waiting for me.

I signed, stepping off the porch. Fate was a bitch, but I had come to realize that my fate was tied to my gift, and I couldn't ignore it or talk myself out of the situation I had gotten myself into.

Suddenly, Rob grabbed me from behind and swung me around to face him. He leaned in close.

"I won't stop looking for evidence of foul play," he promised, in a breathy whisper. "They must have breached some kind of protocol. I'll figure it out, and bring you home, Mastriani."

And then, before I could answer, he kissed me.

With my parents on the front porch. And my brothers loading my luggage into the SUV. And Johnson and Smith just standing there, staring me down.

He kissed me. A full, hot, passionate kiss. A kiss like I'd never experienced.

When he pulled away, I felt an ache in my chest. I didn't want to leave him. He was finally, finally being the Rob I wanted him to be. In front of my parents no less.

"Thanks," I mumbled, dazed. I blinked. "For the whole trying to help me thing, I mean."

He nodded, and stepped back, resting a hand on the handlebars of his Indian.

I looked from him, to my brother's, to my parents. I turned around to see Special Agents Johnson and Smith, waiting for me. They looked annoyed. In general, I mean. Not at me. I'm sure Johnson was plotting the slow and painful death of his boss or something.

I walked towards them, paused, then turned and took one last look at everything I was leaving behind. My boyfriend (Eeeekkk!). My brothers (Mehh). My parents.

My freedom.

All for the greater good. At least, I hoped.

So, with a sign, I approached the SUV. Special Agent Smith gave me a sympathetic smile before climbing into the SUV. I started after her, but Special Agent Johnson grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Johnson said softly. "I... I truly am sorry, Jessica."

He really looked like he meant I to.

I smiled. Because it also looked like it was paining him to apologize to me.

"I know."

I climbed into the SUV, Special Agent Johnson getting in after me, and I watched, through the tinted black window as I left everything and everyone behind and made my way toward an uncertain future. With no idea what was going to happen, no idea what to expect, I did the only thing I could do.

I settled in, and enjoyed the ride.

*****The End*****


End file.
